goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Body Squeezers
The Body Squeezers are a hostile race of aliens who first appeared in the first and second halves of the Goosebumps Series 2000 story, Invasion of the Body Squeezers. History ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers'' The Body Squeezers lived on a planet a few miles from Earth, but one day, they all wanted to have new bodies to hide their appearances. So one of their leaders, Mr. Fleshman flew over to Earth to have a look at the inhabitants, while the other Body Squeezers followed him. One of them already landed in a meteorite and was discovered by NASA, and was shown on the news. Meanwhile, a boy named Jack Archer was spying on Mr. Fleshman, as he had a feeling that Mr. Fleshman was hiding something in his house next door to the Archers'. The Body Squeezers began their invasion on Earth. At first, Jack thought their weakness was water, but was wrong. In the end, Jack destroys their power source, which turns out to be his next door neighbor, Mr. Fleshman, in disguise. When he gets home, he finds a blue creature. His sister Billie says it just wants a hug. ''Revenge of the Body Squeezers A blue variation of the Body Squeezers are shown invading Earth. Goosebumps (film) The Body Squeezers (referred to by Slappy and Stine as the "Bug-Eyed Aliens") appear in the ''Goosebumps film as portrayed by Everett Dixon (credited as "Monster #7"), Devin Hampton (credited as "Monster #12"), Charlie Leach (credited as "Monster #16"), and Jeff Tenny (credited as "Monster #25"). They are among the many monsters in the series released by Slappy and are first seen freezing Officer Stevens and Officer Brooks alongside the rest of the Madison Police Department. In a later scene, they freeze Lorraine Conyers when she arrives at the police station. The Body Squeezers later appear attacking Zach Cooper's school with the other monsters, and are seen at the abandoned amusement park where the final battle with Slappy and the monster army takes place. General Information Personality The Body Squeezers were determined to have new bodies and they were also determined not to let anything stand in their way. They are also quite vengeful to anyone who defeats them. Physical appearance Book The Body Squeezers are big green-skinned beings with oval black eyes, deep nostrils and a small, lipless mouth. And they have two curled tusks and caps of green skin formed over their foreheads, curved and hard like a turtle shell. There are also blue-skinned Body Squeezers, also known as "blue species". Film In the movie, they have green heads with bug eyes, they wear a space helmet and a blue and black suit. They carry freeze ray guns that they use to freeze people. While their heads in the film are CGI, their heads were masks at the Comic-Con appearance. Appearances Books *Goosebumps Series 2000 **''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1'' **''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2'' *Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition **''Revenge of the Body Squeezers'' *''Goosebumps The Movie'' **''Goosebumps Movie Novel'' **''Monster Survival Guide'' **''Slappy's Revenge'' **''Goosebumps Activity Book'' Television and Film *Movies: **Goosebumps Trivia *In concept art for the first film, the Body Squeezers depicted as being skinnier and have darker tones in their clothes. In another piece of concept art, they are seen attacking Madison with advanced weapons modeled after the Proton Packs featured in the Ghostbusters franchise. *According to the film's second draft, the Body Squeezers were slated to have a major role in the film. *The Body Squeezers that appear in the film likely did not come from Invasion of the Body Squeezers. They likely came from the sequel, Revenge of the Body Squeezers, since these aliens use technology to freeze instead of hugging their victims. However, their skin is green, like the ones from the first book. Gallery Artwork Invasion_of_the_Body_Squeezers_Part_1_&_2_-_artwork.jpg|Cover artwork of Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 & Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2 Body_Squeezers_attack.jpg|Body Squeezer invasion scene aliens.jpeg|Concept of a Body Squeezer from Goosebumps. Regional depictions Invasion of the Body Squeezers - French artwork.jpg|The first Body Squeezer as depicted on the French artwork for Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1. TheBodySqueezersFrenchCover.png|A group of Body Squeezers as depicted on the French cover of Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2. Miscellaneous Goosebumps, Jack Black, Monsters, SDCC 2014.jpg|A Body Squeezer (far right) at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. Body_Squeezers_-_Movie_001.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 6.57.56 am.png TheBug-EyedAliensMovie.png Goosebumps HorrorTown Body Squeezer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Monsters Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps (characters) Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)